Don't Forget
by Mariclast
Summary: He was disappearing, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, but…he was determined to do something before completely fading out. Because…it would pain him too much…if he leaved his two sons without even a proper farewell. Slight AU. One-shot.


_**Don´t Forget**_

**Disclaimer:** _**Undertale**_ is property of **Toby Fox**, I only use his characters to entertain me.

…How could it be possible? ...How have all ended so wrong?... What was his mistake?... To tell you the truth…he doesn´t know it yet…All what he´s aware about is that he´s disappearing from this world…He may not know which was the reason why all this was happening, but he was sure of its effect…his ¨proof of existence¨ was being erased from the ¨world code¨…and he couldn´t do nothing to stop it…

All the people around him were screaming in panic and looking for him, they also were trying to stop the rest of the ¨consequences¨ of the failed experiment. None of them could see him or notice him now, although his ¨presence¨ was still there and not completely gone yet. Between all the scared and tense faces, there was only one that matter him now. Alphys, his assistant, was almost having a heart attack cause of her ¨fault¨ as the one who helped him the most in his investigation. Her yellow skin was turning a bit blue cause of the extreme stress that she was facing right now. He knew she would blame herself for all this, and that maybe her guiltiness would not let her ¨live¨ in peace, so he approached her and put a hand over her head, patting her without really feel the touch, cause of his new ¨state¨. Although this…it seemed like it worked…because just a sec after that…she calmed down and then started to silently cry…apologizing over and over again between her sobs. He only sighed in relief and understanding as a ¨response¨ to this and then go outside the lab.

He feels how his powers are starting to disappear, but there´s something very important that he **MUST** do, so he does his best to teleport all the way back to his home in Snowdin. Tired and feeling a bit depressed, he goes to the first room, where his youngest son is. Quietly, he gets in and see him peacefully sleeping. A wide smile comes to him at seeing him so much happy, even if he´s just dreaming. He knees down near his bed and softly kisses the top of his forehead, whispering a ¨Please be always so happy, son, and don´t trouble your brother so much. And don´t worry, you definitely will get a lot of true friends¨. Keeping his smile, he gets out of the room quietly and then goes to the other, where his oldest son is.

He opens the door with calm, trying to not make any possible sound that could awake him. He looks around his room and without stopping it, sighs in a quite tired and a bit angry tone. As always, his son´s room it´s a **REAL **mess, something quite impressive, considering his young age. Ignoring all the mess around, he goes near his bed as he did before with the other and then pets his head with delicacy.

-I´m really sorry, my son…It seems I cannot keep our promise…-states him in a very low and gloomy tone-…It would have been amazing to work together and teach you so much more, Sans…I´m sorry…I really am…Heh, I guess…sometimes promises can be broken…even if we really don´t want it to happen…-while saying this, a sad smile and giggle comes from him-…Sans…I know that I don´t need to tell you this but…please…take care of your brother…and also take care of yourself…stay…as a family…and protect it from any danger…

Without any words left to say, he gives his oldest son a last look and then silently goes out from his messy room. He sighs and all of a sudden, he starts to get filled with melancholy. He was ¨leaving¨ his sons alone in this big world, and he couldn´t avoid it.

Although he was ¨accepting¨ his ¨new destiny¨, he still wanted to do something to ¨maintain¨ a proof of his existence in this world…¨Though that might be impossible¨-he thought…At least…he encouraged himself to try it…Then, he went to his personal lab, located (in other words: hided) in the back part of the house. There was no much that he could do now in his ¨state¨, but he decided to leave a message…written on paper…but not just a simple paper…it was a drawing that his youngest son gave him so much time ago…It was one of his dearest possessions…

He took a pen from his desk, and enduring his tiredness and pain…he started to write on it…Although his hands and body are starting to quickly fade away…though it pains him to write this (in both, physically and emotionally) …he does his best to write all the letters and words down on that simple and dear paper…They may look a bit weird at first sight, but fortunately, the message is completely understandable…When he finishes, he places the drawing back to its original place on the desk…He cannot stop himself for looking at it a last time and then…without more strength to stop himself…he starts to cry…trying to control his tears and sobs…If his sons hear him…he would not be able to let them go…He really doesn´t want to disappear…there´s still so much for him to do…so much to see…so much to live…but…there´s no way to stop this now…There´s no way of escaping from this **END**…

With every sec that goes by, his body gets completely faded…He no longer has a physical form…he´s just like a black shadow now…he can´t use magic anymore…his voice can´t speak with normality anymore…his skull is a bit cracked and his hands have holes on them now. A little defeated chuckle comes out from his lips and then, he hears a sound coming near the room, which makes him get worried.

-Dad…? –says a bit confused voice at suddenly entering the dark lab, but…there´s nobody in there anymore.

Its childish and quite scared expression looks around everywhere in there, but still there´s nothing. Then, a small piece of paper picks his interest. He takes the paper and looks it with insecurity. When he sees the words on it…he suddenly starts to cry…though he still doesn´t know exactly why…

¨_**DON´T FORGET**_¨-this is all the message that he left behind…and then…the time goes by.

Part of his ¨existence¨ still slightly remains in some memories, there are still some of his projects in his labs, but there´s no doubt…he was **ERASED** from this world…That night…was the **END** of his existence…well…at least…in this ¨part¨ of the world…

**THE END**


End file.
